The thought of you I fear ripples away
by wolfwiz
Summary: Featuring Tyson Ritter, Nick Wheeler, Chris Gaylor and Mike Kennerty. All American Rejects. One night out to eat Thai won't end up. With a Mugging and a few surprises. I'm gonna try to include everyone but it's mostly about Nick Wheeler. R&R and be nice
1. Chapter 1

NICKS POV

"Hey, Hey! Where's everyone headed to?" Tyson asked. Me Mike and Chris stopped in our tracks. "We're going to that new Thai resturant downtown. You wanna come."

"I thought we were gonna go watch Saw 15?"

"Yeah but it's all the same thing, like really, the reason why people still watches those shitty movie so they can see the twisted ways those people get tortured." Chris replied. "But watching the movie is torture itself." Chris murmmered to himself. Tyson shrugged.

"But you gotta amit...death by toothbrush is pretty freakin' rad."

"Yeah who knew you can stick a toothbrush in your ear...and it will kill you." Mike said chuckling. I rolled my eye's and grabbed the van keys. I looked over to Tyson and smiled. "Come on Ty, we're all starving. Just come. It'll be like your birthday celebration."

"But My B-day ain't for another 5 months." Tyson remarked with his crooked smile. I laughed and so did Mike. "Then we don't have to do anything for your actual birthday then." Tyson hessitated, making humming noises with his mouth, then he smiled. "Alright...but come on it's awesome weather outside, let's walk. It's not that far from here we're practically beside the place." Soon after we all agreed to walk. Tyson was right it was a really nice night today, it was warm and breezy and a few stars were out in the sky which is pretty rare to see in a city like town.

We all talked about random shit through the walk, but we always talk about random stuff like that. Chris told us about how his cousin once replaced his hair gel with colored glue, not only did his hand get stuck to his hair but it also turned pink. Mike told us how he thinks that God's a dog because of the way God is spelled dog backwards. We were dabating on who was better Jonas brothers or Justin Bieber. We all detested the Jonas Brothers but Justin Bieber is equally as horrible. We all agreed that they were both were very gay and probably have secret meetings with eachother and fuck them selves all night.

We talked of next songs and a tune that Kennerty came up himself which didn't seem to bad. The tune was actually very catchy. Tyson really was just making random comments that made everyone laugh, he also tried to do the moon walk while doing the robot backwards, he stumble apon a bottle and fell. Everyone laughed. Tyson picked up the bottle wich was closed and was half full. He gave us his crooked grin.

"Dare me ta drink it?"

"Ty. That's disgusting."

"Yah but I LOVE and theres a little more."

"Ty..." Tyson opened the half full bottle and put it closer to his mouth.

"Ty..." He put it even closer. "Wait Ty don't-" And Tyson put the drink in his mouth and drank the whole bottle. Chris laughed hystarically and Mike joined in. I, in the other hand was disgusted.

"Ty! Dude! someone put their lips on that! Dude! What if he backwashed or something! Oh God Ty! That's nasty!" I shouted. He shrugged and gave that 'whatever' look.

"Well Nicky Wheeler, it wasn't the best thing I ever tasted you wanna know why?"

" Is it Because it's full a siliva, bacteria of another person. Not to mention the dirtyness it got from the ground and now your probably going to get AIDS?"

"...That, and wasn't the greatest 'cause it was flat...and who knows...maybe the person who had this was a chick...and maybe she's cute." He smiled. I couldn't help but smirk. Chris and Mike laughed a whole lot more after that comment. I joined in to the laughter.

Nights like this with everyone here are just pure gold, even if it was stupid. I love hanging with these guys, it's very true to what we say when we say that we are all brothers. And nothing is going to tear that apart. During our laughing fest we all heard a scream.

"OH MY GOD PLEASE HELP ME!!" It was actually more like I cry for help. All four of us stood quiet looking over to were the shout was coming from. "What was that?" Mike asked. None of us really didn't know what was going on. Ty picked himself off the floor and brushed himself off. He raised an eyebrow. I took another look at where the shout was coming from, but that's when I saw a lady being pushed against a brick wall by three guys. I took a harder look and saw that one guy had a knife and the other had a gun. My jaw dropped at the sight. I heard of this in news storys or on T.V. but would actually never to think I would see right infront of me.

Mike urged all of us to go right away. "Guys come on, best we can do is just to find a cop or something." And I was going to listen to what he was saying and so was Chris, but Tyson had his own little plan.

"And let that Bastard get away...Not...even!" Tyson had rage in his voice, he hated seeing people espeically women get treated nasty, it was one of the things he hated most. With that Tyson ran off to the scene.

"TY!" I yelled to get his attention. Ty kept on running. I couldn't belive what he was about to do, sure we can help this girl but what he's gonna do might get him badly hurt...I can't let that happen.

"Mike, Chris, call the cops!"

"Dude my cell phone is dead."

"Yeah mine t-"

"Then go find a cop!"

"but-"

"GO!!" I yelled. Mike and Chris gave me a blank stare but they ran the other direction. I remeber seeing a traffic cop just a few blocks away so it won't be long till they come back...I hope. Tyson was almost at the scene, I ran as fast as I can just to try to stop him. I can't let him get hurt.

END OF POV

"Somebody! Please! Please! help!!" The woman screamed. Two men holding her to a brick wall by her arms. She was crying out in pain, the two men punched her in the gut. She spat out and coughed with pain running through her whole body. Pleeding for help she felt hopeless, nobody was helping her. Some people were litterally walking past her, thinking it was just a joke or they didn't want to get into anyone's way. They didn't want to risk what might happen to them. One of the muggers had the womens purse and was going through it trying to find money or jewlery. He dumped everything that was in there and didnt find a thing that he wanted...or was looking for. He started to get angry.

He grabbed her bag and threw it one the ground with rage. He ran over to the lady on the wall and punched her right in the gut. She cried out in pain, sending out a dry cough strait from her gut.

"Where's the money...? Rosa...WHERE'S MY FUCKING MONEY!?!" He screamed. She only cried and didn't say a word. He got irritated and grabbed a knife he had sticking out of his belt and stuck it near her throat. The two muggers beside her were laughing while she was starting to lose hope. Nobody was helping her...except...

"Hey fucker!"

The mugger turned around and was kicked right in places were you shouldn't be kicked, by Tyson, HARD. He coughed, his face turned red and his eyes went wattery. He collapsed on the ground. The two men let go of Rosa and she also collapsed on the ground taking deep breaths. The two men went at Ty and grabbed him by his neck and slamed him against the hard concrete floor. One of the muggers was choking Tyson, while the other was full on punching him in the gut.

Tyson was struggling for air and it was harder with someone punching him in the gut. His face was going purple and he didn't know if he could take it any longer, until the guy who was choking him let go and same with the man punching him. Ty got up and was gasping for air only to see Nick taking both guys on. Nick tried punching both of them but he kept on missing, everyone was all over the place. Once Ty got his breath back he stood up and came running to Nick side for help. Nick knocked one of the muggers to the ground and Tyson to the other. All three men were on the ground. Breating heavily, Tyson asked Nick if he was okay. Nick said he was fine and asked the same question. Tyson responded with a nodd and smiled. Both boys then heard a cough and turned their bodies to the victom crouching down on the ground crying in shock and fear. They ran to her side. Tyson crouched down closer to her. He put his hand on her shoulder giving her a more comfort feel. She looked up at his bright blue eyes and continued to sob.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. She gulped and looked at the ground, nodded and hugged Tyson. "Thank you" She whispered. Tyson returned the hug with a smile. "Any time."

Nick smiled at both, he stood staring at his watch and back at Ty and Rosa. "Our friends are going to get cops, they should be here soon." He said lightly. He took a good look at the blonde haired women, he thought she was around her twenties. wearing a britght yellow t-shirt with a blue hoodie, worked up old converse and black skinny jeans. He then took a look at her face, and her eyes, her blue eyes. He smiled. He felt his heart go faster and his cheeks go red. He didn't try to hide his cherry red cheeks 'cause he saw her cheeks went red aswell at the sight of Nick. They both smiled at each other.

Tyson saw the smiles they gave at each other and smiled himself, because he knew what was going on. His smile soon faded away when he saw a dark figure walking toward Nick with a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. Nick did not notice the figure behind him. Tyson started to panic, espescially when he saw the figure raise his gun straight at Nick. Then he heard the click.

"NICK!!!!!!" Tyson yelled as hard as he ever did. Nick heed his warning and looked behind him and saw the man with the gun pointed at his chest.

"Say goodbye...FUCKER!" Nick couldn't move his legs, and his mind went fully blank there were no thought left in him to run, he quickly just closed his eyes tight.

BANG!!!....

Rosa screamed with terror, as Nick opened his eyes only to be found on the ground, without a scratch...' how could this happen?' he thoght to himself. But he soon found out, to his horror...he saw Tyson in the arms of the mugger. grasping for air with blood dripping down the side of his shirt. The mugger held him by his throat, he laughed and stabed him right under his heart area. Tyson yelped as he felt the figure go inside his rib and burning senssasion in his gut area. The mugger let go of his throat and let Tyson fall to the ground. He gracefully fell to the concrete floor on his back, sending a little pool of blood around him.

"TYSON!!!!" Nick managed to yell as he felt hot tears stream down his cheeks. And the sight of Tyson on the ground haunted his mind, in sadness, anger, and guilt. Tyson pushed Nick to the ground and took the bullet for him, and a stab of the knife. Nick was the one going to get killed, but Tyson went in it for him...Tyson saved his life.

Nick's heart raced faster then it ever did in his life, his mind was all over the place, he didn't know what to do, he didn't get the picture. Tyson is lying on the ground bleeding to death and the man who killed him is headed his way. Nick knew he was going to get mauled for sure, Tyson or no Tyson.

nick tried to get up but the mugger hit him across the head with his gun which send Nick back to the ground. The mugger came closer to Nick and grabbed his knife and slit a little of his arme, enough to make him bleed. Nick winced and tried to get up once more, this time the mugger hit his jaw with the gun sending his head first to the ground. Nick put his finger on his lip and saw a bit of blood on the tip of his finger, nick looked up and saw the mugger with his gun to his neck. Nick knew this was the end of the road for him, he was going to get killed. Nick heard the click you would hear from a gun and gently closed his eyes....

-  
So what do you guys think? Sorry I was going to go on after this part but i've got some writers block. Anyway my spelling ain't the greatest so please don't bash me in the reviews. I hardly see any good AAR fanfics out there so I decided to make my own...it would be nice to read one myself though :( anyway R&R AND ENJOY I'LL TRY TO GET THE SECOND CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS I CAN. THANK YOU.

-wolfwiz 


	2. Chapter 2

When Nick opened his eyes he saw the mugger with his hands up. Nick stood up and saw two police cars, a few police cops with guns pointing at the three muggers.

"Get off the ground and put your hands on your head!" One of the police officers yelled. The two muggers got off the ground slowly and did as they were told. Nick Got up quickly. The police hand cuffed all three men and dragged them into the potral car. Once all the muggers were in the patrol car, Nick saw Tyson on the ground. Nick heard the police call out for back up and paramedics. Nick thought there was a little hope left for Ty. He felt tears run down his cheeks as he quickly ran to his side. Nick kneeled down near Tyson and grabbed his head and rested it on lap while one arm was holding Tyson up and the other was on the gun wound. He pressed it lightly against his chest hoping he could stop most of the blood coming out. Tyson winced a little, Tyson was still breathing but was in terrible pain. His eye's were half open and and his breathing was heavy. Tyson was dying.

"Ty? Ty? Tyson? Come on buddy I know you can hear me. Come on Ty." Nick whispered. "Tyson!" Nick heard a familiar voice cry out, Nick turned his head and saw Mike and Chris running toward them. He quickly turned his attention back to his dying friend. Once Mike and Chris was by there side, they both fell to their knees, Mike immediately began to cry, Chris just had a blank stare on his face with his jaw dropped he couldn't believe what he was looking at. He didn't want to believe it either.

Tyson saw them all, he was still breathing but was in terrible pain. Tyson coughed up a bit of blood and turned his head to Nick. Nick saw the pain in his eyes, he saw he was in pain. Nick closed his eyes tightly and had a world of guilt on his shoulders.

"Tyson? Listen, it's gonna be okay, y-your going to b-be okay. The paramedics are o-on their way. We're all here buddy, don't worry we're all here for you." Nicks voice cracked in mid-sentence. Tyson just coughed up more blood. Mike started to whale, his tears landed on Tyson's shirt. Chris went in closer to Nick as he rested his hand on Nicks shoulder.

"Come on Tyson buddy, I...we need you to stay alive. We need someone to make us laugh or cheer us up when Tyson?" Chris said while tears going down his cheeks. Tyson did not respond.

"Ty! Please Ty don't die!" Mike shouted. "WE need you! we can't be brother's without you man, Please Ty don't die, don't die, don't die!" Tyson did not respond. He lifted his hand up shaking. His palm was closed, he had something in his hand. Nick put his hand out slowly toward Tyson. Tyson's hand was over his palm, he let go, his AAR and dog tag necklace droped into Nicks palm. Nick looked at the two necklace and back at Tyson. Nick heard sirens and began to cry even more.

"I'm sorry...it's should've been me! Why did you have to take the bullet?!...why?! I could've been the one in your place! It's all my fault. It's all my fucking fault!" Nick yelled. Tyson grabbed his hand and smiled lightly. "I-it's not y-your fault...I'm s-sorry I-I c-can't be there for you guys anymore. Y-you g-guys will a-al-ways be...m-my brothers..." Tyson stuttered, and his sentence faded away. Tyson's eyes slowly closed and his hand lost grip on Nick's hand and fell to the ground. Nick shook his head in dis-belief. "No..."

Mike put his hands over his face and began to whale louder, screaming Tyson's name and tears falling down to Tyson's shirt. Chris put his head on Ty's shoulder, sobbing and shaking his head in dis-belief. Nick, crying and regretting, looked at the two items that Tyson gave him which the whole world to him at the moment. They all saw Tyson's lifeless body for the last time, until the paramedics took him away. The three boys stood as they saw them put Tyson in the ambulance. Mike collapsed in Chris's arms, sobbing as Chris held him, crying as well. Nick just stood staring at the ambulance as it drove away, knowing only three things. One, Tyson was dead. Two, none of them will ever see Tyson again. And three...'everything that happened tonight...everything! Is my entire fault...'


	3. Chapter 3

"In other news, some tragic news on an old favourite. A few nights ago in Dustin Florida, a heroic but tragic avent has taken place. Front man Tyson Ritter of the All-American Rejects, was apperently shot and stabbed at a mugging scene. He bled to death in the arms of lead guitarist Nick Wheeler. Jake Venwill has more on the avent, Jake?"

"Thank you Carol. Apperently the Rock band went out to go eat some Thia food when they ran into a mugging with a 26 year old female as the victom. Tyson ran to the scene and took on all three muggers with the help of Nick Wheeler. When all three were down and they went for the female's aid, one of the muggers threaten Wheeler with a gun to his chest and Tyson Ritter took the bullet for him. He also was stabbed while the mugger was choking him. Police indicate that the rockstar died before the paremedics could arrive for aid help. We have nothing on the band members as they do not want to speak to any media reporters at the moment. Ev-" Nick turned off the T.V. right away. He swallowed as he tried to keep his tears in. It has been a week and a half since his long best friend was murdered.

Nick took in a deep breath as he tightened his neck tie to his dress shirt. Not long ago when all three band members took a flight to Stiltwater Oklahoma where Tyson Ritter will be burried. In a rented appertment is where Nick Wheeler had been staying for 16 hours, with no sleep. How coud he sleep with the thought of Tyson's death on his mind. Thinking it was his fault of everything that happened that night. He was in full regret mode.

Once Nick fixed his tie and collor, brushed up in his, sute and picked up a flower he had sitting on his dresser, he sat down on his bed. He looked at the white rose that was resting in the palm of his hand. He thought what had happened five nights ago, what had happen to his best friend and sighed. Nick drifted away in his thoughts, thinking about Tyson and why he died for him. Tyson was younger than him he had so much to live for, Nick couldn't understand why it had happened to him.

'If I never had suggested to go out to eat Thai, maybe this would have never happened. If I would have gone and got the cops right away this would have never happened. Maybe if I hadn't got in the way, this would have never happen...but this all happen 'casue of me..' he thought. Nick turned his head to a slip of paper that was resting on his bed. Nick reached out his hand and carefully picked it up only to see a picture of the whole band and Tyson before they went off to tour in 06. It's was a funny picture, Chris was giving Mike a piggy back. Nick can almost hear what they said that day...

-  
"DUDE! How much do you freakin' weigh?!" Chris yelled. "Enough to make your back break!" Mike shouted. Both Tyson and Nick chuckled.

Nick Chuckled to himself and smiled. He sighed as he turned his attention to him and Tyson in the picture. Tyson had his arm around him, and Nick had his arm around Ty. Tyson was flashing his crooked smile and Nick just had a huge grin on himself. Nick gulped, he also remebered what Tyson said before the picture was taken.

-  
"Alright borhter's, this is a dawning of a beautiful tour!" Tyson shouted.

"DUDE! How much do you freakin' weigh?!"

"Enough to make your back break!"

I chuckled and so did Tyson. Toad was having trouble figuring out how to use the new camra he bought. "Hold on guys just keep that pose...while I try to figure out how to use this thing." Toad said. Chris groaned loudly, Mike just laughed. I put my hands in my pocket and was getting my smile ready when I felt weight on my shoulder. I turned to look at it, and saw a hand two rings on each finger, I turned my head to Tyson who was staring at the roatating camra. Tyson noticed me and turned his head toward my direction and smiled.

"What? Can't a brother put his arm around another?" He asked. I smiled at him and laughed. "Only if this brother can put his arm around the other." Tyson nodded. and sighed. "You're a real good friend you know that Nicky?" I rolled my eyes. "No I'm serious man. I've known you since I was fat, and you gave me a chance to play bass in your band even though I didn't know how to play."

"That's not entirely true..."

"And! And you you've been there for me, for like ever man. You are a real good friend." Tyson gave me his half smile he always pulls. What Tyson said was uterly random but real sweet. It was also real corny, but it's Ty, and Ty is Ty. Tyson is my best friend, and I don't what I would do without him. I smiled, and put my arm around him then turned to the rotating camra.

"Aha! Got it! Alright guys, say...tour of the century!"

"TOUR OF THE CENTURY!" We all said in unison. Right when there was a flash, and a click Chris dropped Mike on the ground. "Oooof!" Mike oofed once he landed on the ground. Chris scratched his back and also strechted it. Mike got on his knees and looked at Chris. Chris looked down at him and smiled. "That's what you get for eating to many twinkies."

Nick put the picture face down on the bed he was sitting on and covered his face with his hands. He started to cry. He didn't realize how much those words meant to him till now. He felt guilty that this had to happen to Ty. Nick started to sob underneath his drenched hands, he started calling out to Tyson hoping maybe he might get a response. Nick just heard silence and the sound of his sobs. He knew he wouldn't get a response from anyone especially from Tyson, but he thought that maybe he could try. He hope that he would hear Tyson's laugh and him making funny jokes or talking to himself. He thought maybe he could hear his voice just once more, and things would be okay. But Nick didn't get any response, nothing, he was now sure that Tyson was not coming back.

"Oh God, this can not be happening. Not now..." Nick said under his breath. He clenched his teeth and continued to cry.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Nick was startled by the beeping but he turned to his phone and relized it was ringing at the time. He picked it up and saw the screen.

Mike Kennerty

The screen said as it continued to beep. Nick wiped his tears away and breathed a giant breath of air as he picked up the phone and gulped. "Hello?" He said in a cracked voice.

"Hey...It's Mike."

"Yah I know...You guys here yet?"

"Yeah. We're outside the hotel you ready?"

"Yup. I'll be there in a second/coughs/ I was just...yah.."

"Nick," Mike sighed "you gonna be alright?"

"Oh yah. I'll be fine. You know. It's a bit hard now you know?"

"Yeah, it's hard for all of us Nick...Alright we'll be waiting."

"Kay." Nick Hung up the phone and heaved in a heavy sigh. He looked at the ground for a few seconds and back at the items he had on his bed. The picture, the flower, and the two necklaces. He stared at them with deep thought then reached out and grabbed all of them. He put the picture in his front pocket of his blazer and the necklaces around his neck. He kept the rose in the palm of his hand. Nick stood up and walked out the front door into the shallow damp hallway of a small motel he had stayed in for almost half a day, while Mike and Chris stayed at friends house close to the location they were going to go. Nick was offered to stay with them, but Nick decided that he wanted to be on his own for a little while.

Nick felt fresh air for the first time in 16 hours, but he stepped outside and felt rain drops not much but enough to make a few puddles on the streets. He saw the Chris's van and walked toward it. He open the door and and sat in the back seat. He nodded quickly at Mike and Chris as a gester of hello, they nodded back. Nick closed the car door behind him and put on his seatbelt, he sighed and starred at the rose. Chris changed his gear and began to drive.

There was silence in the car. For the Whole ride. 


End file.
